


One Day, Before Lunch

by Gleaming_Spires (cuppaktea)



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Dakin is a dick but not a homophobic one, First Kiss, M/M, Rare Pairing, a small fluffy thing what i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppaktea/pseuds/Gleaming_Spires
Summary: Timms remembers his first kiss.
Relationships: James Lockwood/Anthony Timms
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	One Day, Before Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this afternoon while listening to Christmas songs and being chewed on by a pupper, as such I am feeling a bit fluffy.

It was on a Tuesday, just after PE and before lunch. Wilkes had left and most of the lads had managed to scurry off before the bell but he was still sitting on the bench waiting for a friend’s class to finish.

Tony thinks he’ll remember these pointless details forever, you never forget your first kiss, it seems.

It wasn’t amazing, truth be told it wasn’t even on the lips.

Lockwood was waiting with him, standing in front of him and they were chatting about a book Tony had lent him. Lady Chatterley's Lover, he remembers, because he was saying how the sex scenes were unrealistic and embarrassing when Lockwood suddenly lurched forward, his lips landing clumsily on Tony’s nose.

Unsure whether it was a joke or not (you never could tell with Lockwood), he froze. “What the fuck, mate?” His tone was polite, he wasn’t angry, just confused.

“Sorry” Lockwood muttered against his nose, not moving from his position with his face mashed against Tony’s.

“What you doing?” He laughed, pushing Lockwood away.

“Just thought it might be good…” Lockwood studied his face intensely as he spoke “…to have a practice... For girls like”

“Oh right,” Tony looked at his watch. There was still five minutes before the bell. He thought for a second and couldn’t think of any reason why not, so he shrugged.

“Alright then”

The second time was better, if only because their lips actually met. Lockwood had recently started shaving, ahead of the rest of the class and the feel of his skin was rough and strange against Tony’s own baby-smooth chin.

He broke away and cleared his throat. “Girls wouldn’t lean over like you are, though.” He said, more to give himself time to process the feeling than because he’d cared.

“Come sit next to me”

Lockwood had obliged. Their lips met again hands had found their way gingerly onto his shoulders. His own hands had felt strange and awkward by his sides so he had moved them to rest on Lockwood’s waist and when Lockwood stopped his heart had leapt into his throat, worried he’d done something wrong.

“Wait,” Lockwood’s voice was husky and he wondered if his would be the same “open your mouth”

He doesn’t remember what Lockwood’s tongue had tasted like – cheap fags probably.

But he does still remember coming undone at the feeling of a wet warm tongue sliding against his own, ad the unfamiliar feeling of breathing someone else’s breath, feeling like he was drowning until he got the hang of breathing through his nose.

He remembers being shocked by the heat of another person so close to him, how they had pressed their bodies together without even noticing and the embarrassment he felt at dropping the pretence and letting out an unconscious little moan.

Most vivid in his memory, though is the moment that Dakin walked in to collect something he’d left behind and declared:

“Oi oi! Looks like Pos isn’t the only one in the class!”

They’d sprung apart like scalded cats, putting half the bench between them in seconds but Dakin just laughed.

“We weren’t –"

“Don’t let me interrupt, boys” He’d said with a wink, collected his forgotten belongings and turned to leave, not showing it if he was phased.

“Oh, by the way, Timms, your mate’s waiting for you outside. I’ll tell him you’ll be a couple of minutes” He had smirked that insufferable smirk and vanished through the door.

Tony turned to see Lockwood starting to gather up his kit, jamming it hastily into his bag ready to flee.

“Lockwood wait. I’ll see you after school, yeah? Usual spot”

Lockwood had grinned at him, relief shining through his face.

“Yeah”


End file.
